Developmental Research Program (DRPP) - Project Summary The Development Research Project Program provides an array of support programs to develop competitive biomedical research faculty in Kentucky?s colleges and universities. The primary assumption underlying this program is that each Kentucky institution needs a critical mass of independent biomedical research faculty in order to provide the highest quality biomedical research training to undergraduate students. Furthermore, Kentucky research faculty must be provided with the infrastructure to succeed in their research careers in order to provide first-rate research experiences to undergraduate students, which will inspire them to join the biomedical workforce. With the overarching goal of increasing biomedical research capacity in Kentucky, the Developmental Research Project Program aims to address the existing low numbers of independent research faculty, and existing deficits in infrastructure, by enhancing faculty recruitment, promoting the research and career development of junior faculty, and building a sustainable research network. Based upon our past successes, we will focus our efforts on institutions eligible for NIH R15 funding. These institutions are primarily undergraduate institutions (PUIs), so this concentration provides the greatest benefit to undergraduate students. At these institutions, we focus our efforts on developing faculty to increase success rates in obtaining R15 funding. In this way, we have been successful in increasing the numbers of independent research faculty, and building a sustainable research network.